Such A Fine Line
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Between Love and Hate, the line is so slim...and when one subject has been burned, and the other is taken, why would you admit to showing one side when being on the other? Unrequited Sebastian/Kurt. Very short one-shot..


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel <em>hates<em> the meerkat.

He hates Sebastian Smythe with a fire as strong as a thousand suns. He hates that the boy is after his boyfriend, he hates that he always appears to be one step ahead of the entire Glee club, he hates that he can never come up with a witty comeback that even makes _sense_ when the other boy is around.

He also isn't the biggest fan that he isn't, exactly, horrendously unattractive.

He tries to convince himself he just hates the bastard because the fact that he's constantly making moves on Blaine. He tries to convince himself that it's because he's feeling insecure (no matter how many scarves and turtlenecks he has to wear because Blaine has a very sexual way of showing Kurt how much he loves him) because that little devil in his head very much likes to pick at him and tear him down, and Sebastian is so clean-cut and confidant and...and fucking wealthy. He's a _Smythe_! As in Lawrence Smythe, who can get anyone (guilty or no) out of any case known to man. That's enough to put a chip in Kurt's shoulder.

It has _nothing_ to do with the fact it hurts more when Sebastian bites at him than when people at McKinley do.

It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he appears to always develop a crush on people that will never like him back.

It has _nothing_ to do with the fact he hates himself for having googly eyes over someone else, when he has a boyfriend, a boyfriend who loves him, even if he isn't even allowed to sit beside him in public because the boy he loves is so goddamned afraid of everyone else's opinion.

It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he has a crush on this...this...this jackass.

He just hates him.

He wishes he could believe that. He wishes he had some sort of straws to grasp like he had with Finn, or Sam. _They're straight, that's why they'll never like you._ This one hurt just as bad as Blaine. Because Blaine was gay, openly gay, right there...and he wasn't interested.

Sebastian?

...Well, Seb just hates him right back.

And it doesn't matter. Because Sebastian is cruel, he tells himself. He reminds himself nightly, when he's thinking of that...that...that sad look he'd had in his eyes when he was talking about David's attempted suicide, that proof that there was a heart in there _somewhere_, that he was a main factor in what happened to his friend. David had admitted the insult to Kurt when the other boy came up in conversation, and if anything it helped Kurt turn an even colder shoulder on him...but there was still that retched curiosity about the wounded boy Sebastian revealed that day...

No. No, it was all some act. Some rouse to get in Blaine's pants, or something.

It didn't matter if Kurt wanted to help.

Sebastian wouldn't give a flying fuck anyhow.

* * *

><p><em>...Love...<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe <em>hates<em> that gay face.

He hates that little prick with such a fire in his gut he can't help but tear him down. He hates that he is the most effective cock-block the older boy had ever met, a giant ass roadblock between point A (himself), and point B (Blaine's hopefully unclothed self). He hates the fact he appears unaffected by every insult the other boy throws at him because honestly, he _knows_ he's got to be hitting home with some of those comments. Things Kurt can't change (his face) or won't change (his clothing) are easy targets for Seb, because Kurt is too stubborn and pigheaded to let anyones demeaning comments make him change.

He hates that about him.

He hates that he is up into the blackest of nights thinking of other insults to throw at him, just to see if he can make the boy flinch. He hates the fact he can't, physically _can't_, stop thinking about him. He hates the fact that the little...the little drama queen bitch can have Blaine all he wants and he's so prude about it.

He could care less about when Blaine bitches about him for hours on end. He doesn't know nor does he care why it pisses Sebastian off when Blaine rants about Kurt. It shouldn't! It should pleasurable. It's...It's...It's a gateway to tear him down further, to rehearse comments he's been thinking about all night and see if he can get a snort out of Blaine, because he knows if Blaine thinks it's funny, it will sting Kurt badly, because Blaine knows him very well..

And that doesn't bother Sebastian at all.

Why would it?

Why would he give a damn that Kurt doesn't like him? It's not like he's good enough to be in a relationship anyway (and damn, has he been told that before), it's not like he's even on Kurt's radar. The only thing Kurt has noticed is that Sebastian appears to be at the Lima Bean a lot ever since he found out it was a hot-spot for the other boy (though, he would admit wanting to torment Kurt more than wanting to see Blaine when Hell froze over), and frankly, Sebastian wasn't surprised.

Kurt hates him.

Kurt makes it very clear he wouldn't care if Sebastian got hit by a truck.

Not that he makes his true opinion of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel extremely clear, but _that_ is beside the point.

And Sebastian has been burned by the hand of Cupid once before...

...no way he's going to even _risk_ it with someone who so obviously loathes his very existence.

* * *

><p><em>...Hate...<em>

* * *

><p>And so they bicker.<p>

Anytime Sebastian sees that disgusting image of Kurt and Blaine together (disgusting, not heartbreaking) he just can't stop the mask he's put on from stomping over and saying something snarky. Blaine has warmed up to him some, since the Slushy Incident, but Kurt had gotten icier than ever. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. It was just another reminder that he was unwanted.

Kurt didn't like the dejected look Sebastian briefly got on his face when Blaine politely asked him to buzz off, but he just forced a smirk and watched as the eyes glazed over with complete and utter carelessness and he shrugged, made a crude comment, winked at Kurt and walked away. Kurt immediately went into a spiral about how the other boy made his skin crawl, and Blaine, dapper little Blaine, jumped to his defense. An annoyed Kurt dropped the subject entirely and went back to nursing his coffee and Blaine gushed about yet another solo he'd received, while the other boy was left to sway and murmur in the background. He pretends it doesn't hurt.

Sebastian watches, slowly rocking back and forth from the opposite side of the café_, _noticing a little too well how upset Kurt looked. How Blaine didn't notice was shocking to him, but he wouldn't dare bring it up in conversation. Eventually a smile tugged at Kurt's lips, though it looked forced, and Sebastian had too look away. _At least he can be happy_, he thought bitterly, letting out a sad sigh. Whatever.

Kurt noticed Sebastian leave the coffee shop shortly after Blaine made a joke about Rachel, his glasz eyes following the boy out to the car, Sebastian's head down and his shoulders slumped. Kurt's brows furrowed. He looked sad, and damn it, Kurt wanted to know why.

_What happened to you?_ Kurt sent after him, as if the other boy would rush back and release every single bad thing that's ever happened in his life from the deepest parts of his mind.

Blaine called Kurt's attention back to him a moment later with the concern laced in his name as he tentatively called it out. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, idly noticing the small, blue car escape the lot after a while, but didn't bother to glance up again.

It's not like his hopes would ever become a reality.

And that is the exact thought Sebastian had when he'd finally driven away.

* * *

><p><em>...Such a fine line...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Look at me and my URGHH-worthy unrequited Sebkurt...Kurtbastian? What are they called? Haha. I don't even <em>know<em>, how sad..lol**  
><strong>Anyhow...I don't know why I wanted to flirt with this ship, but I did. Dang me. I blame you, <em>DrowningInTheRainbow<em>! *shakes fist***  
><strong>Anyway...yeah. Thanks for reading! Haha. And oh, dear God, review kindly PLEASE, the fact I'm writing a new pairing genuinely scares me...lol<strong>

**PS: I am apologizing for how SHORT this is, because all my other one-shots pass 5,000 words and this is barely 1,500, but...it was meant to be short! Ehh. haha. :P  
>PSS: I apologize if this showed up in your inbox as updated, but I found a mistake and had to fix it. Sorry sorry sorry! <strong>


End file.
